madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
War Boys
War Boys are the paramilitary arm of The Citadel and serve as Immortan Joe's servants and soldiers. They appear in both Mad Max: Fury Road and Mad Max (2015 video game). Description They are the warrior-elite in "his Hierarchy" as it's known. In the Outback, "might makes right" and thus with the War Boys having the might of the Citadel behind them, they are its upper-class citizens. When the War Boys are not out fighting in a road war they will use their might for public works projects, such as clearing Fury Road of scavengable materials, mainly scrap metal that they load up on flat bed trucks and then transport back to the Citadel to turn into the Repair Boys for use in their Army. History Their history is unknown, where or what era they were founded in as well as how long they have stayed in power. They control scarce resources such as water, food, ammunition and crops that they acquired by unknown means and use these resources to stay in power.They are allied with Gas Town and the Bullet Farm, extorting resources like "guzzoline" and ammunition. They rarely engage in battle amongst their own, as they are dependent on each other in order to survive. The War boys all appear to suffer from some sort of terminal disease - possibly leukaemia. Healthy children are a rarity in the wastes and for those born with the affliction, signing on with Immortan Joe is the only way to prolong their short, miserable lifespans. This is achieved through regular blood transfusions from "blood bags," rare, disease-free slaves who's purpose is to provide fresh, clean blood in a world without a means to preserve it. They are covered in ritualistic scarification, perhaps as an outward representation of their station, and dusted in white pigment to achieve a fearsome, skeletal appearance. This dusting may also serve to disguise their generally sickly appearance and make it harder to distinguish one from another to outsiders. The War boys are indoctrinated into a death cult dedicated to the worship of a living god - Immortan Joe. Their highest aspiration being a glorious death in battle so that they might one day ride forever beside Joe in Valhalla. When a War Boy senses this moment in Valhalla approaching, he will "chrome" himself and ride willingly to his death, taking as many enemies and vehicles with him as he can. A war boy's station is represented by his position on a vehicle when riding into battle. This ranges from clinging tentatively to the hood of the car, feeding "guzzoline" into the hood scoops to provide extra horsepower, all the way up to manning the on-board weaponry and the pinnacle, the much coveted drivers seat, like Immortan Joe himself. List of members * Rictus Erectus - Commander and co-leader. * Coma-Doof Warrior * Immortan Joe - Founder and supreme leader. * Nux (formerly) * Slit * Imperator Furiosa (formerly) * The People Eater * The Bullet Farmer Gallery Ss-mad-max-fury-road-146b.jpg Ss-mad-max-fury-road-146.jpg ss-mad-max-fury-road-097.jpg Art-Mad Max 65.jpg Category:Groups Category:Mad Max: Fury Road Category:Gangs Category:Mad Max: Fury Road groups Category:The Citadel tribe Category:War Boys